The fundamental baseband digital signal-processing component used in a global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receiver is known as a correlator. It correlates digitized samples of a received GNSS signal output by an analog-to-digital converter (ADC) with locally generated replicas of the carrier and spreading code components of the signal being received. If the local replica is adequately aligned with the carrier and code components of the received signal, a large correlation result is produced. The signal can be processed according to parameters of the signal derived from the aligned local replica, thereby providing observability of the actual received signal parameters whose power level can be well below that of thermal noise. Fundamentally, these received signal parameters are the magnitude of the despread signal and phase of its carrier with respect to the locally generated carrier.